Creatures
"Creatures" is the ninth episode of the C Series of QI and the 33rd episode overall. It was first broadcast on BBC Two on 25 November 2005. It featured the first appearance of Helen Atkinson-Wood and the first episode where the audience received a forfeit. The episode was preceded by "Corby" and followed by "Cleve Crudgington". The first question utilised the buzzers. Scores Numbers in brackets mark appearances - e.g. "(2)" means "(second appearance)". # Helen Atkinson-Wood (1): 200 points # Andy Hamilton (2): 22 points # Alan Davies (33): 15 points # Bill Bailey (10): -20 points # Audience (1): -45 points The audience's score was not announced at the end of the show, unlike in future episodes, but Fry told the member of the audience who garnered the forfeit "45 points away". Subjects *Out of the 4 animal buzzers, the chicken has the most chromosomes at 78 (or 39 pairs).Gorilla *Pygmy chimpanzees, or bonobos are highly sexed apes and if a pair of them see any mysterious objects, like a box, they have recreational sex. *Swimming through treacle is similar to swimming in water, because even though it's hard to use your arms, the legs are pushing on a harder surface, so you get a big spring from it, so the speed is virtually the same. *The material used in schools to write on blackboards is gypsum.Chalk *C6H12O6 (s) + 6O2 (g) –> 6CO2 (g) + 6H2O (g), described as an "explosion in a custard factory", is the oxidisation of glucose. (This question was worth 200 points and was answered correctly by Helen.) *The French word for custard is "Crème Anglaise", literally meaning "English Cream". *As well as being able to sing, the New Guinea Singing Dog (a type of canine), is the only dog to climb trees. *Octopuses pretend to be coconuts.Cuttlefish *Marie Curie who discovered radium together with her husband Pierre, was the first winner of two Nobel Prizes. One for Physics and one for Chemistry. She discovered radium, which had luminous properties making it extremely popular. It was used in toothpaste, watches, hair tonic, sweets, condoms and many other things. As a result, many people ended up dying from bone degeneration and general ill-health. The Radium Dial Company was a huge scandal in the 20th century. Marie Curie's photograph was tinted with sepia, which is the ink of the cuttlefish. This was the answer to "Spot the Cuttlefish"; see Task. General Ignorance *The inventor of the pie chart was Florence Nightingale. (Note: This 'fact' was later stated on the DVD release as false. The Scottish engineer William Playfair, first used the pie chart about 20 years before Florence Nightingale's birth. There is a dispute if Nightingale used the pie chart without the knowledge that it was used before.) *Most tigers in the world are in private hands in the United States.AsiaZoos *Silly, Billy, Chilly, Pussy, Pissy, Corny, Punchy, Misery, Messy and Prat are all places in France.The Ten Dwarves - the audience; -45 points Task "Spot the Cuttlefish": panellists were told one question would relate to a cuttlefish and offered bonus points if they correctly identified it. One contestant suggested octopuses pretended to be cuttlefishes, receiving a forfeit, but no-one correctly identified the question relating to cuttlefish, on the subject of Marie Curie. Forfeits Category:C Series episodes Category:BBC Two episodes Category:2005 episodes Category:Helen Atkinson-Wood Category:Andy Hamilton Category:Bill Bailey Category:Audience scored points Category:Episodes with a buzzer question Category:Task episodes Category:Episodes named after animals Category:Episodes